


Nothing can come between you and I

by upinlarrysbum



Series: Love, Actually {larry version} [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, a bit of angst, foreigner!louis, very minor scene with nick don't worry, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upinlarrysbum/pseuds/upinlarrysbum
Summary: Louis is assigned to be Harry's home assistant while he lives alone in a lake house, writing his book. Harry is about to be relieved for having someone as company, if only Louis could speak English.





	Nothing can come between you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Short disclaimer: I only used Google Translate on this (lame, I know) since I don't know any French except for bonjour, merci, mon cheri, oui, mon amour, bon appetit, and je taime looool. If there are inaccurate translations, please let me know! And I'm sorry in advance as well. French isn’t my first, second, nor even my third language hahaha x

Harry sits down in front of his desk that is placed by the window, taking a sip from his coffee. He smiles as he looks outside, watching as the water by the lake move in slow, gentle waves.

 

Harry has moved in to this lake house, approximately three hours away from Cheshire (his hometown), a week ago. The day before he left, he caught his now-ex boyfriend, Nick Grimshaw, making out with his sister, Gemma, on the fucking couch. He visibly cringes as he recalls the bitter memory.

 

_Harry struggled with opening the door, three full grocery bags occupying both his hands._

_"Gems!" he called out while chuckling and looking down as he removed his boots by the porch. "Can you help me with these bags? I have a visitor coming over and I'm planning...to..."_

_His words trailed off from his lips unwantedly when he turned around to see his boyfriend snogging the life out of his own sister._

_"W-What's going on here?"_

_"Harry!" Gemma wiped his mouth with the back of her hand before standing up and fixing her clothes that were a bit crumpled with Nick on top of her. She chuckled a bit before adding, "This is not what it looks like."_

_"Harry, I---" Harry interrupted Nick with a cold stare._

_"I don't want to hear it, Nick. Get out."_

_"Baby, please---"_

_"GET OUT!" He screamed with all his heart, tears streaming down his face nonstop._

_He heard Gemma's voice despite the tears, probably apologizing, but he didn't listen to her. Surely, she didn't know that she was snogging her brother's boyfriend, but Harry didn't really want to talk to her nor anyone at the moment._

_He wasn't actually mad at his sister; he could never be. His anger and frustration were more directed towards Nick. He should've listened to the rumors he heard when they first got together --- that Nick was a player and didn't like commitments. But Nick blinded Harry with his fake sweetness. Harry hated himself AND Nick for that._

_After three hours of sulking on his bed that was already full of tissues, Harry thought he needed to get away. He needed something to take his mind off that horrid scene._

_He furiously grabbed his laptop and looked for places he had never been, so far away from home._

_He had come across many flats, hotel rooms, and houses, but none of them caught his attention. They were all too expensive, inconvenient, and not homey._

_Except for one._

**_Lake house for rent in Essex, €200 per quarter!_ **

****

**_Inclusions:_ **

****

**_One bedroom with deluxe bed_ **

****

**_One bathroom_ **

****

**_Kitchen_ **

****

**_Living room_ **

****

**_Patio_ **

****

**_Walkway from house to lake_ **

_Harry smiled. This was perfect. He grabbed his phone and made a call to the landlady._

 

 

It's been rough, but here he is, completely relaxed and chill with living by the lake, just he and his on-going book to keep him occupied. His job back in Cheshire was an editor for their local newspaper, but now that he's free from everything in the past, he's trying to be an author, what he really wanted from the beginning.

 

Harry is about to continue writing on his old-but-gold typewriter (he's much more of an oldie with his preferences, even despite being only 24 years old), when there's a knock on the door. He clears his throat before heading to the door.

 

"Mandy!" he greets his landlady cheerfully. Mandy is the caretaker slash landlady of the house he's staying in. She lives three blocks away from the house. His smile falters a bit when he notices that Mandy isn't alone.

 

Beside the old, warm-hearted lady is a man a tad shorter than him. The lad has a small scruff on his chin, but it doesn't make him ugly. In fact, Harry thinks it suits him.  Makes him think this man's a bit older than him.

 

But what catches Harry's attention the most is his blue eyes. They're like a clear, blue sky on a sunny day, perhaps even brighter. The blue eyes look at Harry's green ones in the probably the friendliest and most innocent way he has ever seen.

 

"Harry, my dear! What do you think of the house, so far?" Mandy asks him nicely, his eyes tearing from the man to look at her with a smile.

 

"It's amazing. It's everything I wanted. Thank you for letting me stay."

 

"It's no problem at all! To be honest..." Mandy leans a bit so she could whisper to Harry playfully. "If it only were up to me, I won't let you pay not even one cent. No one else lives there anymore, anyway." Both she and Harry chuckle at this.

 

"Oh! By the way, dear, this is Louis! He just moved in next door with me last week, asking for a job. I'm already full at the bakery, but I thought why not let him work for you instead??" Mandy introduces Louis to Harry. Harry smiles at her statement. Having company, especially a fellow male, won’t be so bad.

 

Louis leans forward and offers Harry a handshake and a smile that may or may not have melted Harry's heart a bit. "C'est sympa de te rencontrer, mon ami." **(It's nice to meet you, my friend)**

 

Harry gives Mandy a confusing look while slowly shaking the man's hand. "Oh, dear. I forgot to say. Louis here is a French native, though his name kinda gives it away, doesn't it?" She chuckles. "Doesn't know how to speak in English, though. But you two work it out, yeah? Since he’ll be living with you and all. Gotta get back to the bakery though, bye!" Mandy scurries off before Harry could even complain.

 

He groans in frustration and shoots Louis a nervous smile. "Err... bonjour?" he greets softly with the only French word he knows.

 

Louis, on the other hand, grins widely at him. He probably assumes that Harry knows French as well. "Je suis tellement excitée de travailler pour vous! Je promets que je serai bon." **(I am so excited to work for you! I promise that I will be good.)**

 

 _Well, damn. I'm doomed,_ Harry thinks.

 

 

 

 

It has only been two days since Louis moved in and started working for Harry at home, and yet they're still not getting along. Louis keeps messing it up. He didn't know how to work the dishwasher. He messed up Harry's tea. He watered the plants by the windows a little too much, and now they're slowly wilting.

 

"Louis! I said only one sugar, you put four!" Harry says, raising his voice a bit in exhaustion. He really doesn't know how to deal with this.

 

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis!" Louis shouts back. **(I don't understand what you're saying!)**

 

Harry groans loudly. "You're a hopeless case!" He shakes his head and walks away, heading out to the walkway for some air.

 

Louis huffs and crosses his arms as he watches the curly-haired lad walk away. "Stupide. Je pense qu'il est mignon, juste stupide. Comment pense-t-il que je peux comprendre ce qu'il dit?" **(Dumb. I think he's cute, just stupid. How does he think I can understand what he says?)**

 

He shakes his head and proceeds to dust off some furniture.

 

Meanwhile, at the walkway, Harry is sitting on the edge with his feet submerged in the water while talking to Mandy on the phone.

 

"He's a hopeless case, Mandy! He messes everything up, and we can't understand each other!" he complains desperately, letting all his frustration up.

 

"I'm so sorry for putting you up with this, Harry..." He groans as he hears Mandy's apologetic tone. "But there are no other jobs that I can offer him. At least nothing else that I can trust people well. You're a good person, my dear. You just need a bit more patience, yeah? I'm sure you and Louis will get along just fine."

 

Harry grumbles an inaudible 'fine' before hanging up. He sighs loudly, staring at the water that's peacefully still in front of him.

 

He wonders how he got into this situation despite the purpose of 'relaxation' and 'peace and order' he wanted in the first place.

 

If he wasn't so cute, he thinks. I would've probably kicked him out now.

 

He groans and lays back on the walkway, realizing he's even more doomed now for developing a small crush on the French lad.

 

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly, Louis does everything right since the day they argued. It's as if he understands everything Harry wants him to do. Harry wonders how Louis knew what he wants, but he couldn't ask him that.

 

"Hey, Louis?" he calls out to the French lad who is currently washing the dishes by the sink. (Louis thought it's better to do things manually than to fuck up with the machines he'll never know how to use.)

 

"Oui?" Louis dries off his hands and comes to him with a smile.

 

"Erm, can you help me carry this table outside?" he slowly says, with obvious hand gestures so Louis would understand.

 

"Oh!" Louis nods immediately, understanding what Harry wants him to do. He's not that dumb, you know. He's a smart lad, he's just shit in English, since he didn't need to use the language back in Rouen, France.

 

Louis removes all the things on top of the table before he and Harry carry it outside slowly and carefully.

 

"Let's, erm, place it here..." Harry says, leading both the table and Louis to the side of the lake, just a few inches away from the edge. They slowly put the table down, Harry tripping on his feet a bit, making him pout and Louis giggle.

 

(Harry would be lying if he said that giggle didn't make his heart beat faster.)

 

They both dust off their hands, smiling in satisfaction while looking at the table placed in such a beautiful view.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry absentmindedly says, staring far off into the lake.

 

"C'est tellement beau ici. Vous pouvez oublier vos problèmes simplement en regardant cette vue," Louis voices out softly. **(It's so beautiful here. You could forget about your problems just by looking at this view.)**

 

"Your mind just goes..." Harry makes a straight-line gesture with his hand, meaning to say the word 'blank'. "I think I made a good decision of staying here." He smiles softly at Louis, who looks up at him, his blue eyes staring right into Harry's green orbs, making his breath hitch.

 

Harry grabs the opportunity to properly stare at Louis' features, and he fears that what he feels may not be just a simple crush anymore.

 

"Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Juste comme toi," Louis says in a gentle voice, making Harry's heart beat even louder in his chest. **(Your eyes are beautiful. Just like you.)**

 

"I could stare at your eyes all day..." Harry whispers.

 

They both unconsciously lean in, perhaps for a kiss, when a fish swims out and back in the lake, its tail splashing the water loud enough to make them stray away far apart. Harry clears his throat awkwardly, both of them looking everywhere but at each other.

“Uh, je retournerai donc à l'intérieur,” Louis says in a small voice before scurrying back inside the house. **(I will go back inside then.)**

 

Harry groans loudly and slams his head on the table when Louis walks away.

 

“Dummy!” he scolds himself. “What the hell are you doing, Styles, you bloody idiot? Get a freaking grip!” He slaps himself on both cheeks before sighing and heading back inside as well.

 

They spend the rest of the day not actually talking to each other, just sharing a few smiles here and there, as if telling each other that what happened earlier is forgotten. The day ended in comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry is currently outside, working on the other half of his book, his empty cup of tea pressing down the pages that he’s finished writing within two weeks. He feels even more proud of his decision in working outside. The cool wind breezing through the air, mixing with the relaxing sound of the water, makes him calmer and more focused on his train of thoughts for the story.

 

Louis comes to him after cooking their lunch (just a simple beef stew recipe that Harry seemed to love), returning the soft smile Harry gives him.

 

Louis takes the empty cup from the table, but both of them curse loudly when the pages fly away and towards the lake.

 

“Shit!/Merde!” Louis runs to the edge of the walkway, and Harry immediately knows what he’s about to do. He gets up and runs to him.

 

“There’s really no need to get them back! They’re all rubbish, anyway,” he tries to assure him, but Louis doesn’t listen. He removes his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Harry gulps at the hot sight in front of him. He shakes the inappropriate thoughts away and internally scolds himself for getting a semi hard-on.

 

“Louis, really it’s ok---and he’s in. Oh, God!” He kicks off his slippers and doesn’t bother to remove his clothes and jumps in the lake, following Louis.

 

“Bloody hell, it’s freezing!” he exclaims. His semi is surely gone now. He watches as Louis swims to grab the wet pages that are spread all over the lake.

 

“You really don’t have to do that!” he shouts, but Louis can’t hear him. And he can’t hear Louis either, but by the movement of his lips, he’s sure Louis is saying something. He swims closer to him.

 

“Quel genre d'idiot ne fait pas de copies?” Louis complains while continuing to grab the wet papers. **(What kind of idiot doesn’t make copies?)**

 

“I really must do copies,” Harry mumbles to himself, groaning and hitting himself on the head.

 

Louis looks at him and smirks. “Attention aux anguilles!” **(Watch out for the eels!)**

 

Harry looks back with a puzzled look, and screams when he feels something slimy swim by his leg underwater. “What the hell was that?!” Louis only laughs at him, and Harry thinks maybe this incident isn’t so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

“Thank y---erm, merci,” Harry says, blushing when Louis gives him a warm cup of tea, just the way he likes it. They both have towels around each other, still feeling a bit cold from the water. Louis smiles widely at Harry and nods. He sits in front of him, and they drink their teas in silence.

 

After a few minutes, Louis tries to ask Harry while gesturing to the papers and his typewriter, “De quoi parle ton livre?” **(What’s your book about?)**

 

It takes Harry embarrassingly a minute to get what Louis’ trying to say. “Oh! Erm, my book? It’s…” He makes a hand sign of a heart breaking, and fake cries, trying to explain to Louis that his book’s genre is drama.

 

Louis seems to understand, so he nods. “Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné votre livre,” he apologizes in a soft tone, feeling guilty of his actions from earlier. **(I’m sorry for ruining your book.)**

 

Harry assumes that Louis is apologizing, so he shakes it off with a smile. “It’s fine, it’s not that good, anyway. Better to lose the book in such a beautiful place than have it rejected by the publishing company,” he jokes. Louis doesn’t understand, but he laughs along.

 

 

That night, Harry sees Louis curled up on the couch, peacefully sleeping with no blanket. He takes off his coat and places it on top of the sleeping angel and smiles fondly at him. He caresses his hair a bit before heading back to his room, unable to stop himself from smiling until he dozes off to sleep. If he dreams about red lips, blue eyes, and a smile that could light up the whole world like sunshine, no one has to know.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry wakes up from the ray of light beaming from the window the next morning. He groans a bit when his eyes strain from too much light, but he gets up anyway. He stretches a bit and wears a shirt before exiting his room.

 

He frowns before he reaches downstairs. _That’s weird,_ he thinks. _It’s oddly quiet.._

Usually, when Harry wakes up, he could hear Louis humming random songs softly by the kitchen while making their breakfast. He doesn’t hear that today, though, so he assumes Louis’ still asleep on the couch.

 

Only that is, before he glances at the couch in the living room. His coat is hanged on one arm, and no body laying on it. His frown deepens as he runs towards it, picking up his coat that unfortunately smells like Louis now. He looks around for a bit, but is unable to find the smaller lad.

 

He runs back up to the bedroom and immediately dials Mandy’s number.

 

“Mandy, do you know where Louis is? He was just sleeping on the couch last night, and when I woke up, he was nowhere to be found. I’m getting worried,” he says, fear and worry evident in his voice.

 

 _“Oh, dear. He told me not to tell you, but since you asked…”_ He hears Mandy sigh on the other line, making him even more nervous. _“Louis is on his way back to France. His mother contacted him during the wee hours of the morning, saying there’s an emergency and that he needs to come home.”_

Harry slowly sits on his bed, trying to process what Mandy just said. “H-He left?” he manages to croak out.

 

_“I’m sorry, Harry. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was decided on leaving…”_

 

“I-It’s fine, I guess… Erm, I’ll come over and give you my last payment later, yeah?”

 

 _“You’re leaving, too?”_ Harry sighs as he hears the disappointment in Mandy’s voice, but he just couldn’t stay here after Louis just left him. He can’t look at his surroundings without the image of the blue-eyed lad popping into his mind everytime.

 

“Yeah, erm… I’d have to go home too, anyway. Since Louis isn’t around anymore, at least it’ll be easier for me to leave,” he says, lying a bit. Mandy doesn’t need to know that he’s fallen for Louis.

 

Mandy agrees, and they bid goodbye to each other before hanging up. Harry sighs loudly and gets up, starting to pack up his things.

 

Harry’s slightly thankful that Louis isn’t around to hear him cry while packing up.

 

It’s been three months now, and Harry is lying on his bed at 10 in the morning, and still couldn’t take Louis off his mind. He’s rejected every boy both Gemma (yes, they’ve reconciled already) and their mum have set up for him. He’s also rejected all the guys who tried to date him or at least sleep with him. He just can’t. Louis has gotten him wrapped around his finger. But his family doesn’t know that yet.

 

In fact… that’s it. Harry lights up with the idea that strikes his mind. “Mum?” he runs down to the living room, where Anne is sipping her coffee and reading the daily paper.

 

“Yes, bubba?” she replies, placing the paper on the table and welcoming Harry into her arms.

 

“Is it okay if I enroll in French class?” Harry looks up at his mum, who gives him a questioning look.

 

“For what, bubba?” she asks, running her hand through Harry’s curls and gently massaging his scalp. Harry purrs a bit and cuddles more into Anne’s side. Ever since his stepfather, Robin, passed away, Harry thought his mum would be a bit more off and distant with them, but no. If anything, she became even sweeter.

 

“Well, there’s this guy…” he starts, his eyes closing as Anne hums, a sign that she’s listening. “He lived with me back in the lake house. Mandy kind of… told him to work for me while I stayed there. He’s a French native, though, so it was very hard to communicate with him. But mum, he has the bluest eyes ever! And he’s a bit shorter than me, but the small scruff on his chin tells me he’s older than me --- not that old! Don’t look at me like that,” Harry pouts, making his mum laugh.

 

“Sorry, bubba. Just messing with you. Is this boy the reason you rejected all the other boys Gemma and I set you up with?”

 

Harry nods, still pouting. He sighs and sits up. “I just can’t stop thinking about him, mum! I badly want to be with him, get to know him better, and probably marry him, too.” He groans, covering his face with his hands.

 

Anne chuckles and removes his hands and holds them both tightly. “If that’s what you want, then okay. You’re lucky you have an aunt in Wigan who teaches French.”

 

Harry’s face immediately lights up. “Oh yeah! Aunt Greta! Oh, thank you, mummy!” He dives in for a tight hug, making Anne squeal in surprise and laugh at his cuteness.

 

“I love you!” He kisses her on the cheek and rushes up to his room to call his relative who fortunately teaches French less than an hour away from home.

 

 

 

 

It takes Harry two whole months to learn even only the basic French language. He finds it very hard to speak, and when he does, he gets dizzy from all the complicated words and pronunciations, making his Aunt Greta laugh at him and tease him from time to time. But he thinks of red lips and blue eyes, and all his stress and worries disappear. He gets excited afterwards, and goes back to learning Louis’ native language.

 

“Mum! Gemma! I’m home!” he greets as he enters their house that is luckily warm despite a mild snowstorm outside. He shakes off his boots that have a few snow in them, and hangs his coat on the coat rack near the door.

 

“Harry! Come here, babe, I’ve got something for you.” Gemma grins at him and pulls him to the kitchen.

 

“What’s going on here?” he asks, chuckling. He immediately smiles as he smells Anne’s famous lasagna, freshly cooked and waiting for him by the countertop. “Yehey! What’s the occasion, though?” The three of them sit on the dining table, and Harry instantly puts a slice on his plate and doing the same for Gemma.

 

“It’s sort of a… small celebration, if you could call it that. Basically, we’re just so happy for you that you deserve to have a treat before you leave!” Anne exclaims happily.

 

“Leave? What… where am I---” Gemma literally shoves a white envelope onto Harry’s chest, making him groan in pain. She just laughs it off and says with a smirk,

 

“Because we love you and cannot wait for your love life to finally bloom.”

 

Harry opens the envelope, and feels like fainting when he sees a round trip ticket to France inside. “What… Is this… But I thought---”

 

“Gems and I took care of the ticket while you were studying French, it’s the least we could do,” Anne says with a smile and a shrug.

 

“It’s an infinite ticket, meaning you could go there and go home whenever you want. It doesn’t expire,” Gemma adds. Harry gives her the tightest hug ever and smiles widely at his mum.

 

“Thank you, guys!! Really, this is so thoughtful of you,” he says softly, trying to hold back his happy tears.

 

“Now, finish your food and get your bum to France and get your boy!” Gemma shouts as Harry shoves the lasagna into his mouth in the fastest way so far. He gulps down a large amount of water before running up to his room and finish his packing.

 

Gemma and Anne just watch him rush about fondly, finally happy for their only guy in the family.

 

 

 

Three days later, Harry is in France, his things left in this small hotel he’s staying at. He’s currently wandering the streets of Rouen, wondering whom to ask for directions to Louis’ house. (Hey may or may not have asked Mandy where Louis lived before he left.)

 

His eyes are fixed on a map he so doesn’t understand while walking, when he bumps into a blonde girl. He looks up at her, her eyes wide open and full lips slightly parted in shock and apology.

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé!” She dusts off both her and Harry’s clothes, continuously apologizing. This girl looks a bit younger than Harry, and is tanner.

 

“It’s fine. Ça va,” he tells her with a smile.

 

“Oh! You’re American?” the girl asks in English with a thick French accent. “I am so sorry, I not look where I was going!” Harry chuckles and nods in acknowledgment. “Pardon me, my name is Charlotte.”

 

Harry takes her hand and gives it a shake. “I’m Harry. Say, Charlotte, would you mind helping me with a few directions?”

 

Charlotte nods with a smile. “Bien sûr! Of course! I’d love to.” Harry beams at this, and explains how he must reach Louis’ place. He then realizes that he doesn’t even know Louis’ surname, internally scolding himself for not asking Mandy. **(Bien sûr = of course)**

 

“Uh, there’s this guy? Garçon… erm, a bit shorter than me? Blue eyes, light brown hair, thin, red lips?” Harry tries to explain to Charlotte how Louis looks like. **(Garçon = guy)**

 

The blonde girl ponders for a while before slowly saying, “Wait a minute… Harry? You are from London, am I correct?” Harry frowns, but nods anyway, figuring that the accent could’ve given him away.

 

“Bien sûr! I should have known! Come, follow me. Allons-y!” She giggles and pulls Harry by the arm, slowly walking towards their right. **(Allons-y = let’s go)**

 

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asks, a nervous pit slowly building up inside him. He looks around him worriedly while unwantedly following Charlotte.

 

“Faites-moi confiance! Just trust me, you will thank me later,” is the only thing she replies before Harry groans and gives up asking. **(Faites-moi confiance = Just trust me)**

 

Within a few minutes, Charlotte pulls him in front of a medium-sized house with a black gate in front. She opens the gate and gestures Harry to follow her, which he reluctantly does.

 

Charlotte then bangs on the door loudly, and it opens, making Harry audibly gasp. “Charlotte, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de---” **(Charlotte, what did I say about---)**

 

Harry can’t believe his own eyes. “L-Louis?”

 

“’Arry?” Louis asks in surprise and turns to Charlotte. “Comment as-tu connu Harry?” **(How did you know Harry?)**

 

“Je l'ai rencontré plus tôt. Il a demandé des instructions et vous a décrit. Je pensais que c'était le garçon dont tu parlais depuis ton retour à la maison,” Charlotte replies with a smug, making Harry blush. He understands French now. **(He asked for instructions and described you. I thought it was the boy you were talking about ever since you came home.)**

 

“Je t'ai cherché pendant deux jours…” he shyly tells Louis, who is caught off-guard with Harry’s skills. **(I’ve been looking for you for two days…)**

 

“Alors tu connais le français?” he asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. **(So you know French?)**

 

Harry blushes even more and looks down in embarrassment. “Je me suis peut-être inscrit à un cours pendant un certain temps…” **(I may have enrolled in a class for a while…)**

 

“Hey…” Louis gently holds Harry’s chin and makes him look up at him. “Tu m'as manqué.” **(I missed you.)**

 

Harry grins at him. “Really? Vraiment? Tu m'as manqué aussi, Lou…” he replies, the nickname falling off his lips naturally. He smiles even wider when Louis blushes at the nickname. **(Really? I missed you too, Lou…)**

 

Louis suddenly leaps into his arms and practically crushes him with a tight hug, burying his face in Harry’s neck, taking in his scent that he desperately missed. Harry holds Louis’ legs tightly to keep him from falling.

 

“Lou… Louis…” he calls out to the smaller lad softly. Louis looks at him with a questioning look.

 

Harry stares into Louis’ eyes and takes a deep breath. “Je veux te courtiser. Je t'aime tellement, probablement depuis que je t'ai vu. Je sais que mon accent n'est pas très bon, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le pratiquer pour vous…” **(I want to court you. I love you so much, probably since I saw you. I know that my accent is not very good, but I did my best to practice it for you.)**

 

He panics a bit when Louis gets teary-eyed, but it soon fades away when he leans into Harry, saying, “Vous n'avez pas besoin de me courtiser. Je t'aime aussi. Je veux être avec toi si mal…” **(You don’t have to court me. I love you too. I want to be with you so bad…)**

 

Harry then wastes no time and immediately crashes his lips onto Louis’, his grip on his thighs tightening as he feels the older lad kiss him back. They hear claps and cheers from all around them, but they only smile and press themselves more onto each other and deepen the kiss.

 

“Ne me quitte plus jamais,” Harry says once they pull away for air. **(Never leave me again.)**

 

“Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Jamais,” Louis replies with a smile. **(I don’t intend to. Not ever.)**

 

And that’s all Harry needs to hear before kissing Louis, his boyfriend, passionately.

 

 

 

 

This is all Harry wants. He thinks this is going to be the best love story ever, with Louis in his arms and in his life probably for forever, he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
